Sir Handel
Sir Handel is the number 3 engine on the Skarloey Railway. He was previously number 3 of the Mid-Sodor railway where he was known as "Falcon" until it closed in 1947. Bio Falcon was built at Falcon Works in 1904 and likely arrived on the Mid-Sodor Railway the same year. He did quite well with the yard work but his first journey up the "Mountain Road" did not go so well. He derailed after exiting a tunnel and dangled dangerously over the ledge. Duke used all his strength to rescue him and Falcon, who had previously thought Duke was an old "fuddy duddy", now respected him as a father figure. He, Duke, and Stuart became very close friends and were very happy until the Mid-Sodor Railway closed in 1947. He and Stuart were sold to the Peel Godred Aluminum company while Duke was left behind. He and Stuart worked there until 1952, when they were bought by the Skarloey Railway. Falcon was renamed Sir Handel, after the railway's owner Sir Handel Brown. He was not well behaved in his early days there. On his first day, he was rude to the coaches, calling them cattle trucks. He then refused to pull trucks and purposefully derailed. He was shut up in the shed as punishment. When he was let out, the coaches didn't trust him and pushed him off the rails when he had to stop for sheep. Skarloey took over the passenger work, and was later sent away for repairs. During this time, Sir Handel and Peter Sam had a lot more work to do, and Rusty was brought to help them out in 1958. Tired of being overworked, Sir Handel, as advised by Gordon, pretended to be ill. This worked until the Peter Sam had an accident with the trucks at the incline. As punishment, Sir Handel did both his work and Peter Sam's, though Duncan was brought to help out. In 1961, after much boasting, Skarloey told Sir Handel to tackle on George the steamroller. Sir Handel did, which ended up with him and George colliding on the road. Personality Sir Handel is a very proud and irritable engine, similar to Gordon. Sometimes he may appear cranky towards other engines, but he is not malicious. In the newer seasons, he seems to have matured a great deal. Trainz Models Until The Search for Smudger, SI3D's 2006 model was used. From then onwards, the 2012 model is used. Basis Sir Handel is based on Sir Haydn from the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo) * The Blame Game * Engine Unknown * Attack of the Railway Pirates Season 2 * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion He may appear in episode 23. Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode III-Present TV Appearances Sir Handel first appeared with the other narrow gauge engines in Season 4. However, he was absent until the 10th season afterwards. This may have been due to budget reasons when large scale models of the engines were built. He then appeared in every season since until the thirteenth, and like the other narrow gauge engines, returned in Season 16. He appeared in the seventeenth, eighteenth, and twentieth seasons, though the eighteenth was only cameo appearances. Category:Narrow Gauge Engines